


Come back to You

by DrableQueen19



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: There’s only one place she wants to be
Relationships: Avatar Roxy/Zoey Reeves, Zoey Reeves/Roxy
Kudos: 5





	Come back to You

Power Rangers Beast Morphers  
Zoey/Roxy

Summary: After Roxy wakes up, she has a lot of stuff to do. Before she can get back to normal. 

Roxy’s Pov 

There had been various tests, debriefings and questions. Before she finally managed to escape. She knew where she wanted to go. But it was finding her which would be the hard part. 

Ravi was still oblivious, the faithful boyfriend. She’d never meant for it to happen, but as time had gone on. She shook her head, refocused on her task.  
She rounded the corner, approaching the door. She raised her hand to knock, but thought better of it. 

As if reading her mind, the door slid open quietly. The room was dark, the only light from the now open doorway. She padded slowly across the room. Her feet moving of their own accord.

She didn’t pull the blankets back, she sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled for a ranger, she thought Zoey would have jumped up. But no, it was like she sensed there was no danger. 

“Are you going to sit there all night?” It shook Roxy from her thoughts. Zoey was watching her. Roxy laughed, Zoey rolled her eyes flicking the blankets down. Roxy climbed in beside her. 

They lay there for a moment, just watching each other. Roxy didn’t want to break the silence. Until Zoey spoke, 

“You’ll still be here in the morning right?”

Fin


End file.
